How I've Changed
by LucklessObserver
Summary: after the battle of the department of ministries,neville realizes he is a pureblood heir and needs to start acting like it. slash. PowerfullNeville!
1. The change & Confrontations

_**I own nothing except for the plot of this story.**_

_**I make nothing for this story.**_

Neville leaned over, swishing his wand at the wizarding clock as it alerted him that it was time for him to wake. To bad the clock hadn't known that he had already been up for a hour now. He then rolled out of bed, an admiring smirk on his face as he gazed at himself in the mirror.

You see Neville had changed since sixth year, it most likely had to do with helping Harry at the Department Of Ministries. Realizing he was so much more then a replacement of his father for his grandmother. And remembering that he was the pureblood heir of the noble of house of Longbottum, and he needed to start acting like it.

So earlier that summer Neville had started his change by going to Ollivanders and getting himself a wand that was actually fitted for him. It was a 12 inch hippogriph hair and essence of devils snare. The wand maker had said it was a very solid wand that would be great in warding, and healing.

The next step to Neiville's change had been him training in both dark and light oriented curses. He had also trained with a master in both boxing, and Asian oriented fighting styles, causing his reflexes to be faster then any seekers. The training has also caused him to lose his baby fat and boyish features making his cheek bones more prominent and his features more narrowed.

Neville had also decided to grow out his light brown hair so it now landed in slight curls at his shoulder blades. To go with his new slender body that came just under 6'1. He also decided to get a new wardrobe that included various wizarding and muggle clothing most of them fitting close to his body showing off his defined muscle.

After pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans that fit low on his hips, a crimson button up were the first couple of buttons were undone showing soft tanned skin. He then tied his hair in a low ponytail held by a thin black strap. Slipping on a pair of muggle shoes called converses he then made his way down the stairs before coming to his truck that was placed at the entrance of the manor and next to it stood an aging women who's face was set in a stern expression, but if you looked closer you could see the obvious wetness in her eyes.

"Gran.."He murmured in a deep smooth voice as he took the woman's wrinkled hand into his own. The corners of her mouth tilted up in a small smile before she reached up with a free hand to pat her grandson cheek lovingly.

"Neville my grandson......so much like your father." She said softly "But you have grown up to be your own person, strong , confident ,and powerful." She croaked before a single tear fell to her wrinkled cheek. Neville reached out wiping the tear from his grans cheek before leaning down and placing a kiss to her cheek. He then took a step back lifting his trunk from the floor, giving the woman who had taken care of him one last loving look before throwing the floo powder into the fireplace.

"Kings Cross..."He said clearly before walking through the fire place.

* * *

//Hogwarts train//

Neville had successfully made it onto the train without any of his friends seeing him. Actually he wasn't seen at all since he had been one of the first student even on the platform.

He leaned back in the compartment couch sighing softly as his handsome smile slid on to his features as he thought about the reactions of his friends.

"Hogwarts get ready, a new Neville is coming, and he's ready to cause a stir. "He said to himself before closing his eyes to take a light aware sleep.

* * *

Neville woke fully aware when he heard the sound of the compartment door opening. He quickly sat himself in a position that looked as if he had been awake, before he noticed familiar platinum blonde colored hair.

_Malfoy_ He thought with surprisingly no hate or annoyance. Probably since he had decided he would start out new, forgetting all the bad blood between himself and anyone else. Maybe even try to make some new friends or allies.

When Draco Malfoy decided to find a place to sit away from the constant badgering of his friends, he didn't expect to see familiar looking teen who reminded him strangely of a hot looking Longbottum. Or did he expect to see someone who had all the confidantes of a pure blood, and obvious power that flowed freely from him, covering him almost like a robe.

"May I sit here?" He said in a cultured voice. He received an affirmative nod in return. Draco sat opposite of the other male, mustering up his courage he straightened his back and leaned forward offering his had.

"Draco Malfoy, and you are?" He said confidently.

Neville's eyes widened slightly before quickly reverting back to normal, as the blonde offered his hand. _Wow he really doesn't recognize me_ Neville thought with amusement before leaning forwards taking the others hand in his own.

"Neville Longbottum, it's a pleasure" He offered back with a slight smirk at the obviously shocked expression that came over the Malfoy heirs face.

* * *

_**well i just want to give credit to my amazing Beta Random Dice**_

_Neville:wow im really sexy in this story._

_Draco:im still better._

_Luna: the snorhamples think you are both rather handsome._

_Draco: i have to admit those snorhamples know what there talking about._

_Neville: you wanna know who's better than us all?_

_Draco: yes, tell me right now Longbottum._

_Luna: yes, i would like to know also._

_Pika-chan: oh i know who!!!, its Random Dice!!_

_Neville:yep._

_Luna and Draco:We agree fully_


	2. Close friends & shocked faces

**_ I own absolutely nothing except for the plot,_**

**_and i am getting paid nothing at all._**

* * *

Draco stared at the handsome male in front of him, mouth agape. Neville raised a thin neatly sculpted eyebrow at the blond haired male. Causing him to quickly straighten his back and close his mouth with an audible 'click' .

"W..what happen to you Longbottum" Draco asked with notifiable awe, he cursed himself slightly for the amazement in his voice before setting himself back into his proper pureblood heir mask..Neville smiled slightly to himself at the others momentary slip up.

'It seems Draco's not as much as a snobby brat as he had thought before, Neville thought to himself before filing that away to be later looked back on.

"Please Draco, as I told you before, call me Neville"

Draco looked like he wanted to appose before nodding and sinking back into his seat."So Neville...... what happen to you?" He asked, in an almost hesitant voice.

"Many things." He replied back. "But the most notable thing, is that I realized I am a pureblood heir, and it is my duty to start acting like one." Neville looked into Draco's eyes, seeing something that made him want to head for the hills. 'Hunger, and strange satisfaction.'

"I honestly never thought I would see the day when stuttering, scared-of-his-own-shadow Neville Longbottum would act like a proper pureblood. But I guess I was wrong since right in front of me here you are."

Neville couldn't help but roll his eyes at the snobbishly given compliment, but decided to just except that this was how the malfoy heir spoke. "Well, I guess I should say thank you" He replied with a nod, before tilting his head in thought.

"Not meaning to pry, but where exactly are your little cronies." He said in a slightly snobbish voice, deciding to dish out a little bit of what Draco was giving. As soon as the question came out of his mouth he could already tell it was the wrong one to ask, because Draco immediately tensed and an hard edge came over his features.

"What is it to you Longbottum" He replied with a sneer. "Don't think that because you actually look decent that we're just going to end up being the best of friends, because its not going to happen" He said with a disgusted look before standing to leave.

Neville immediately stood after him "Wait Draco, I'm sorry" He blurted out as he placed a halting hand on the shorter male's shoulder.

Draco flinched notable when the hand was placed on his clothed shoulder. "Don't touch me" He basically snarled out before opening the door and stalking out before closing it behind him with an audible 'snap'.

Neville stood staring att he door that was closed in his face before letting out a deep sigh. He then went back to his seat flopping down on it. "So much for starting new" He mumbled 'And why did he flinch'. He thought to himself before snapping his eyes back to the door that was opening. A hopeful look came over his features before it quickly disappeared, at the sight of Luna Lovegood. Not that he wasn't happy to see his friend and fellow D.A. member, but he had kinda hoped it would be Draco.

Neville tossed that thought out the window before letting a wide smile settle over his face. "Luna!!" He called out in a happy voice. Most didn't know this, but him and the blond Ravenclaw had been very good friends. She had never judged him or thought him to be less of a person since he was shy. And he had never put her down for being different, or talking about many things that most would find strange .

The small blond tilted her head making her raspberry earing jingle as she looked up at the handsome male who spoke to her so uniformly. Regognization immediately came into her eyes."Neville!" She said in a excited yet dazed voice before hopping on his lap and giving him a tight hug.

Neither of them noticed when a slim blonde glanced through the crack in the door, coming back to get his left quill. Narrowed his eyes at the sight of the two, before turning and leaving down the hall a look of annoyance, and hurt in his gaze.

She then smiled a closed lip smile before standing up and sitting opposite of him. "Neville, the snorlocks tell me that you have gotten very powerful over the summer" She said in soft melody filled voice.

Neville smiled at his friend before nodding. "The snorlocks are right" He said softly.

"We will be coming to a stop in a short time, please change into your robes if you haven't already." Said the voice of the train conductor.

Luna stood from her seat and smiled. "See you on the way up" She said before exiting the cabin and heading towards the bathroom.

Neville smiled and nodded before stripping from his form fitting outfit, and putting on his grifindor robes. He then lifted his trunk from above his seat, and left the compartment dragging it behind him. When he got from the train , he quickly monitored his surroundings before making his way up the hill. He smirked slightly when he noticed the appraising looks from both the male and female students. He even heard a few whispering to each other, asking if he was a new student.

When he finally made it to the great hall he had caught many students eyes, and the whispers only increased. Now he could honestly say he knew how Harry felt, even if it was on a smaller level. And he had to say, he didnt like it at all.

Neville sat down at his usual spot at the Grifindor table sighing a breath of relief. Finally he would be able to sit with people he knew wouldn't stare at him like some sort of piece of looked up when he caught a familiar trio. He gave them wide smile as they sat down in front of him.

"Um hello ,I'm Hermione, this is Ronald and this is Harry. Are you some sort of transfer student?" Hermione said with a welcoming smile.

Neville stared at the three with his mouth agape before a huge barking laugh bubbled out of his mouth. It took a few minutes for him to catch his breath but he finally then looked up wiping the tears that had appeared in his eyes. He didn't notice that most of the occupants of the great hall were looking at him like he was loony.

The three opposite looked at him with raised eyebrows and slight frowns.

"O..oh I'm sorry. My name is Neville Longbottum pleasure to meet you." He said with a smirk . He almost started to laugh again at the surprised looks of the three, and unbeknownst to him also the great hall.

* * *

_**Neville**:wow,not even my friends recognized me._

_**Draco**:well who would think this new sexy guy,would be the fatty Nevile longbottum?_

_**Neville**:hey i want fat,just a little chubby._

_**Draco**:-rolls eyes- yea and im a griffindor._

_**Neville**:oh sod off malfoy,your just jealous im gonna be taking some of your spot light._

_**Draco**:oh please,im the great Draco malfoy,like you could ever do that._

_**Pika-****chan**:okay you guys stop arguing,you know it will only end in me writing hot make up smut._

_**Neville & Draco**:okay shutting up_


End file.
